Shrinking Lightning
by Pacerpaw
Summary: A Legionnaire finds himself atom sized on Valentines day, but never fear, Shrinking Violet is there. LL/VI Cuteness alert! Written for the Valentines crack pairing contest. LOSH anim, post season 2.


**Shrinking Lightning **

__

This was written for the Legion Val/crack pairing contest.

* * *

"I can't _believe_ this had to happen _today!_" Lightning Lad exclaimed. He was standing in a very  
odd looking landscape and it wasn't some distant planet or even the simulation chamber. Oh no.  
This was the micro verse as they called it, and he was apparently stuck there, atom sized!

Suddenly a pale, black haired girl dressed in a black and green costume dropped down beside  
him as she shrunk down enough to talk with him without sounding like a booming giant.

Lightning Lad looked up at Shrinking Violet for the second time that day. Doing that still took some  
getting used to because she was usually the short one of the two. If he hadn't been stuck like that  
for a few hours it might almost have been amusing. _Just like that time in Kandor when we had just  
arrived._ _Good times._

"Vi, _there _you are. What did you find out?" he seemed pleased to see her again but only for a  
moment before he looked more solemn.

"The effect of the ray will just last a few hours, it will wear off little by little. Mar Londo may be  
brilliant when it comes to genetic engineering but he's not that good at shrinking rays."

"Oh, hooray how lucky I am!" Lightning Lad exclaimed with obvious sarcasm, looking skyward as  
if asking some deity or perhaps the world at large: Why _me_?

Violet put a hand on her hip and sighed a bit. "It could be worse you know."

"Yeah, _Cos_ could be stuck like this _with_ me." he said and grimaced a bit.

Violet chuckled. She knew that for all their dramatic little arguments about this and that, he and  
Cosmic Boy had a backhanded sort of friendship going. They were both alpha male types so friction  
now and then was just natural. As was their rivalry she mused.

He gave her a look and pouted, crossing his arms.

Violet stopped chuckling and smiled at him and reached down to playfully ruffle his hair the way she  
had ruffled his twin sister Ayla's a few months ago.

"Aww, Garth you look so _cute_ when you do that."

Her touch and sweet tone of voice made him blush a bit and he snorted but made no move to pry  
her hand off his hair.

"_Cute?_ Oh great this just keeps getting better!" But his tone of voice was the opposite of his words  
as it lacked in sharpness.

Violet snicker snorted and removed her hand. "Okay what about…dastardly handsome?" she joked.

He straightened his pose a little. "That's...a more dignified thing to say." the red-head admitted, blushing.  
The past few months they had found themselves on the same missions more often and he had had a  
chance to get to know her a bit better than before. He had never known a girl that would actually  
whoop with glee when she talked about or watched blasts and explosions or after sabotaging things  
to make them go boom.

Mostly the other girls just sighed and said something along the lines of "what is it with boys and large  
explosions?" That she was pretty and smart didn't hurt either and he thought he had a bit of a crush  
on her.

_But what does she think of me? Probably that I'm too tall and too much of a jock. She seemed to like  
Brainy before he left, maybe she just likes geniuses? I'm a lot of things but I've never been that. _

"So, Vi any plans for today? Going out with someone, that sort of thing?" he blurted out and  
grinned sheepishly at how corny he thought that sounded. He brought his hand to the back of  
his head almost on reflex. _Awkward much?_

Violet blinked of surprise at the sudden question. She noted that he grinned and acted a bit  
goofy but that only made him look cuter and she found herself blushing a bit.

"Oh, erm well I haven't bothered with that this Valentines. I just didn't feel up to it and I  
had some work I thought I could finish early."

He raised a brow at that. "You planned to spend it alone? Working?"

Violet put her hands on her hips. "Yeah well it's not like it's a rule that says everyone must  
celebrate Valentines day."

Lightning Lad held up a hand and quickly spoke on before she worked herself up any more.  
"You don't have to it's just that a nice girl like you alone and having no fun on Valentines day,  
it just doesn't seem right with the universe!"

She relaxed her stance and shrugged. "What about you, were you going out with someone?"

Lightning Lad shrugged. "I planned to hit the bars in town with a few of the other single guys  
and I sent a few cards, that's about it. Now I can't go out, not stuck like this. They don't have  
pints for atom sized people . "

"We can make our own fun and…" Violet started to say but was interrupted when Lightning Lad  
yelped as he grew a bit larger and bumped his head on something above him.

The shrinking ray effect was slowly starting to go reverse a bit sooner than expected. Not that  
he was complaining, he just looked a bit relieved. At least things were getting notably better.

"What were you trying to say just now?" he asked curiously.

"If we went to the simulation chamber we could run a micro verse specified training session with  
a few bad guys or monsters to fight."

Garth blinked then grinned broadly. "I had forgotten we had that program. Vi, I could just kiss you…"  
He did just that, planting a big one on her cheek.

Violet's eyes widened, the Imskian blushed and felt warm and fuzzy inside. "Um, you're…welcome?"  
she managed, trying to regain her composure. _Woah, that was unexpected._

He brought his hand to the back of his head, smiling awkwardly. "So, let's go then?" he felt another  
jolt and grew larger again. Now he was the size of a bug and Violet adjusted herself to the  
same.

The girl nodded and the two flew up together. She was in the lead for once but suddenly stopped in  
mid air, smiled sweetly at his surprised expression then planted a kiss on his mouth playfully. She flew  
away right after that, laughing at his stunned expression. "You _do _look cute you know!" she called over  
her shoulder.

He quickly recovered from the surprise and grinned devilishly, chuckling at her playful behaviour. The boy  
sped up his flight and chased her all the way to the simulation chamber doors where he caught up with  
and tickled her. She returned the favour and by the time they got into the room they were both snorting  
and chuckling like loons.

"Let's do this again sometime," she smiled as she straightened the flower in her hair.

"Yeah, that sounds – sweet." he said pressing a hand to his side as he tried to catch his breath from all  
the laughing. _And we haven't even started any simulation yet. But that was a lot more interesting than  
a simulation any day of the week!_

* * *

Phiew that wasn't a moment too soon, was it? It didn't turn out as quite an adventure, more like  
a humor/romance kind of dialogue and situation thing and it wasn't as long as i had hoped it would  
become either. I edited some grammar and minor oddities few hours after the upload.

My sleep pattern is a bit off and as i finished the story i was about ready to fall asleep where i sat.

As always comments are appreciated and flames are not.


End file.
